Molly Has Two Daddies
by Medie
Summary: Surreal, Mohinder has learned, grades on a rather impressive curve.


**title:** Molly Has Two Daddies  
**author**: medie  
**rating:** pg13  
**word count: **1036 words  
**pairing: **Mohinder/Matt  
**note:** Spoilers for Heroes 2x01, also wild speculation. No beta.  
**summary: **Surreal, Mohinder has learned, grades on a rather impressive curve.

**Molly Has Two Daddies **

Molly and Matt do their homework at the kitchen table while Mohinder cooks. It's really rather surreal if Mohinder stops to think about it, which is why he does not do so often.

Fortunately, he has found such moments relatively few and far between with Matt. The ease of this is equally surreal and should be somewhat alarming. Fortunately, or unfortunately, there are other things which demand greater concern than unexpected lovers prone to habitual eavesdropping.

Surreal, Mohinder has learned, grades on a rather impressive curve.

Stirring dinner and listens to Molly quizzing Matt, smiling to himself. Truth be told, he rather enjoys the domestic life, something else that it is not good to dwell on.

His grin widens. At least not while Molly is still awake.

Behind him, Matt chokes out a cough that sounds like laughter. Mohinder risks peering over his shoulder to see Matt giving him a look over Molly's head. He grins wider at that, turning back to dinner.

_Don't want it to burn_, he thinks, _Otherwise, you have to cook. A travesty for all concerned_. Matt coughs harder at that, making Molly fuss over him.

"I'm okay," Matt tells her and Mohinder turns, to find Molly standing by Matt's chair, little hand pressed to his forehead. "Really, Molly, I'm _fine_."

"You feel warm," she worries. "Mohinder, come here! Matt's got a fever." There's a faint thread of distress in her words that sends a thread of alarm through Mohinder. They've heard that in Molly far too much since Matt's release from the hospital; the littlest things causing her to raise alarm.

Mohinder turns down the heat on the stove with a sigh. It's easy at times to forget just how young she truly is. "I'm coming," he tells her.

When he nears, Molly grabs his hand and presses it to Matt's forehead. "See?" she says, frowing up at him. "He's sick."

Matt looks up at him, eyes amused. "How do I feel, doc?" he teases with a smile that makes Mohinder's face heat. He would not have imagined that Molly's hero could be such an incorrigible flirt.

Of course, when they met, it was not exactly under optimal circumstances. Braining a man does not encourage romance, and four bullets to the chest certainly tends to kill the mood.

Rehabilitaton and marital collapse, however, are another story.

"Fine," Mohinder says. "You feel fine." He smiles. "Though your diet could do with certain improvements, perhaps the addition of some vitamins? There are these things now, we grow them, they're known as fruits and vegetables. Perhaps you've heard of them?"

Matt catches his hand, thumb rubbing over Mohinder's palm as he holds it. "Oh I've heard of them, you've been shoving them at me for months." He makes a face. "Not even your mother's recipes can improve spinach."

Mohinder snorts. "I've never used spinach."

"Oh god, then what was the green stuff last week?" Matt looks horrified and Molly dissolves into giggles while Mohinder rolls his eyes in 'disapproval'.

He shares a look with Matt as he steps away, their hands reluctantly sliding apart. Matt nods, just a slight motion of his head, and Mohinder sags in relief.

Another crisis averted.

He returns to cooking and grins over his shoulder. "You _will _come to appreciate my cooking," he insists, laughing when Matt makes a face.

* * *

They keep up the playful banter throughout the evening, but it fades as soon as Molly is asleep. Mohinder sits on the sofabed with his laptop balanced on a textbook, Matt pretending to read beside him.

"Anything?" Mohinder asks, deleting a sentence.

"Not yet," Matt flips a page. "She's quiet so far."

"So far." Mohinder frowns. "I can postpone the trip, this is becoming a concern -- "

"No," Matt shakes his head. "Bennet's right, we need to do this while we've got the chance. If we wait too long, God knows what they'll do." He looks up at Mohinder and grins. "But you're right on one thing."

"I am right on _many_ things," Mohinder corrects with a smirk. "But do feel free to share your latest discovery."

"I am going to miss your cooking." Matt steals Mohinder's laptop, sliding it out of his reach. "A lot."

"Well," Mohinder says slyly, "I've frozen some for when I'm gone. All you'll have to do is reheat it, I've left instructions so clear even you should be able to do it easily." He leans over. "If not, you can ask Molly for help."

Matt pulls him off balance, kissing him swiftly. "Correction, it's not so much the food, it's the _cooking_."

Mohinder shakes his head. "I knew it."

"What can I say," Matt says, "I love watching a man in the kitchen."

Smiling, Mohinder kisses him. Not for the first time he reconsiders the plan they've hatched, cursing their spectacularly bad timing. When he'd agreed to Bennet's plan, there'd been no sign of _this_ on the horizon.

"Don't," Matt mumbles against his mouth, pulling back with some reluctance. "Yeah, the timing's shit, and yeah we deserve better, but this is it."

"Must you eavesdrop _all_ the time?" Mohinder protests affectionately.

"With you? God, yes." Matt's fingers slide beneath his shirt, making Mohinder squirm. "You're a devious man, Mohinder Suresh. I could get into serious trouble if I didn't keep an eye on you." He leers. "Other bodyparts too."

Mohinder chuckles, resting his head against Matt's shoulder. "I'm still going to miss this."

"Yeah, well, we'll make do," Matt says. "Phone sex, every night."

He considers protesting Matt's flippant response, but rejects it in favor of another kiss. They've had enough drama as of late and Mohinder's not in the mood to add any more. A little optimism is in order.

"Fortunate you're headed back to work," he says, lips brushing the skin beneath Matt's ear and making him shiver. "We'll need it to pay the phone bill."

"Pragmatist," Matt accuses and kisses him again.

* * *

Molly wakes up screaming around dawn.

Mohinder blearily watches as Matt stumbles from bed, searching for his shorts. "Tell me again why I have to do this?" he asks.

Matt looks back at him. "So next time I can tell her the monster's not real."


End file.
